


Visceral Reactions

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [123]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Enemies, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Understanding, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: There's always been more between Tony and Loki then antagonism. But sometimes it can still take them by surprise.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 44
Kudos: 394





	Visceral Reactions

Tony wasn’t entirely sure how it happened.

One moment, he was chained to a wall in Loki’s latest warehouse lair and the mage was monologing. Tony was delivering his usual snarky one liners in response and Loki was trying not to look amused.

They were _enemies_ just doing their thing and passing time until someone could save Tony (or he could save himself).

The point was, Loki was mid-monologue, throwing in some “mortals are beneath me, I hate you all” crap. Tony was rebutting that Loki was an Asgardian snob and, a total liar because he knew Loki liked a lot of Earth food, clothing and music.

Loki was towering over him and glowering.

And then... _then_ they were kissing.

Tony was arching his neck and straining against his manacles, desperate to get more of that hot, talented mouth against his own. Loki was dropping his latest mystical weapon and fisting his fingers in Tony’s hair.

They were kissing like they never wanted to come up for air; they were kissing like the embrace was _giving_ them air.

They were kissing like they’d waited a lifetime and never wanted to stop.

But, they did eventually break apart to gasp. Their cheeks were flushed and their expressions wore matching confusion.

A thousand questions ran across their faces, and yet, for all that they were both famed wordsmiths, a single word escaped their lips, at almost the same time.

“ _What?_ ”

It almost made Tony laugh, but it _started_ to make Loki smirk.

They were so close they could feel each other’s breath, and when their eyes darted over each other’s face. A silent conversation occurred; something that shouldn’t be possible for people who didn’t know each other, for _enemies_ who weren’t on the same side.

But they always had understood each other far too well.

Tony’s lips twitched and Loki’s eyes flared, and by mutual, silent decision, their lips came together again.

And it was just as dangerous but just as _good_ as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an amusing scene I had in my head and a fun way their relationship could start. I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
